memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fury (episode)
Timeline paradox The resulting timeline leads to a paradoxon: In the resulting timeline Kes does not travel back to 2371, therefore Janeway could not know she would appear in 2376. Without this knowledge, Kes would be able to succeed traveling back in time - resulting in Janeway knowing she would appear in 2376 and stopping her. Gives me a headache... :Not necessarily. According to Time Travel Immunity, the old Kes would have appeared regardless of timeline changes in the future. Remeber, in the timeline's perspective, she just appeared there. Even though this may not be intact in some other Star Trek episodes, they have a changing perspective on time. 02:17, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::To the Tuvok-Rank-Mystery I added the remark: "On the other hand they didn't repeat the other wardrobe mistake of Season 1, Tom Paris showing as full Lieutenant when later he was shown with his real rank that time, wich was Lieutenant junior grade." Friedie Journey Back Did Kes even have the capacity to make the journey back? Considering that it took Voyager five years to get from Ocampa to where they were at the point of this episode, and that included several "hops" that had shaved "years" off their trip. If we assume that Kes' shuttle she departs in is not faster than Voyager (since it was given to her from Voyager and presumably would have Voyager tech on it) then they are basically sending Kes on a 7+ year trip back towards Ocampa through vast regions of Borg space alone and unprotected. And in all of this, Kes has pretty much reached the maximum age for the very short-lived Ocampa and probably has a couple of years to live anymore. In the light of all this, doesn't it seem kind of cruel to send her on a trip "home" that will take longer than she has remaining lifespan, through a region of space far more dangerous than a simple shuttle can defend against? Samy Merchi 18:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :She's got super powers, so, "Did Kes even have the capacity to make the journey back?" Yes, I don't see why not - seems like it was her idea. "doesn't it seem kind of cruel to send her on a trip "home""..? Again, her own idea. Do you think they could, should, or would have stopped her? TribbleFurSuit 18:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Let's simplify... Time travel gives me a headache, I heard that Tylenols can't make the trip back in time (lol)... how about talking about Kes' apparent weight gain?--Smumdax 22:35, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Kes: Now With 100% More Lovecraft If my memory (of the last hour) hasn't failed me, Kes told Janeway something about having encountered something on her search for mental prowess that made her behave the way she did in the episode. Anything further revealed somewhere on what that something might have been? Xavius, Envoy of Fluidic Space 19:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Janeyways three year statement Near the end of the episode, Janeway states that "three years ago (kes) travelled back in time". But was it not closer to five to six years ago?-- 16:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Removed The following was removed by an anon user today, I presume because it was uncited: *Writer Bryan Fuller stated the original outline for the episode was much different. The original draft had no time travel and focused on the Voyager crew reuniting with an older bitter Kes who was nothing like the friend they remembered. The original ending was more open ended and allowed for future appearances by Kes as a possible enemy. 31dot (talk) 21:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've also removed the following speculative notes: * In the 2371 portions of the episode, Tuvok is (and is referred to as) lieutenant, but he has the rank insignia of lieutenant commander (although this may not be an error, as the same wardrobe mistake is present in most of Season 1, in which the majority of this episode is set). On the other hand, they didn't repeat the other wardrobe mistake of Season 1: Tom Paris being shown as a full lieutenant when, later, he was shown with his real rank at that time, which was lieutenant junior grade. * When Janeway gives Tuvok his birthday cake, she mentions that he is approaching the "big three digits," but at this time, Tuvok is already over 110 years old, having been born in 2264. It's possible she's using Vulcan years, as this may put Tuvok at roughly 95. * The Doctor also tells Janeway that the gender of Ensign Wildman's child is female. However, in VOY: "Dreadnought", Wildman discusses several male names for her child with The Doctor and Kes. The writers may have decided to change the child's gender partway through the season. * The "stolen kidney" story is actually a version of a popular urban legend that has been circulating at least since 1991. http://www.snopes.com/horrors/robbery/kidney.asp * The episode never truly offers an explanation for why Tuvok is able to experience premonitions of the future. * Near the end of the episode, when Janeway confronts Kes in Engineering, Janeway says, "Three years ago, you traveled back in time." However, Kes actually traveled back five years earlier. --Defiant (talk) 22:50, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::These seem less like speculative notes, and more like connections/inconsistencies with other episodes, which later had speculation added onto them. The "Kes actually traveled bak five years earlier" one, for instance, is simply a statement of fact based on previous episodes and timelines, with no speculation at all. I recommend putting these back in and only removing the unneeded comments, except perhaps for the stolen kidney one which does not seem significant.-jerodast (talk) 03:28, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :See Memory Alpha:Nitpick. --Defiant (talk) 04:19, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::The kidney thing seems like it has some relevance, no? -- Capricorn (talk) 05:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :It would need a citation linking it to having influenced the line in this episode. Right now, the connection is entirely speculative. --Defiant (talk) 08:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree with the removal of these items; anything that states "It's possible" or "X is never explained" are nitpicks and speculation. 31dot (talk) 10:22, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Nitpicks are simply continuity or the absence thereof by any other name. It should be clear there's a massive difference between a "nitpick" (which is basically "something someone else cares about but I don't") and "speculation"; I wouldn't lump the two together. ::But it's obviously your wiki, you do what you want with it.-jerodast (talk) 12:34, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::I didn't say that they were the same thing, but removing them both is valid. 31dot (talk) 13:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::I believe the kidney thing was my addition. Snopes was missing this pop culture variation on the legend, so I let them know. But they haven't added it to their page yet. I suppose I understand why it would be removed, but it seemed like more than coincidence to me. It gained popularity in the 90s, so it's not unreasonable that they still had it in mind around 1999-2000, when this episode was made. --LauraCC (talk) 14:33, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Unclear Janeway comment At the end, in the alternate 2376 setting, Janeway says to Kes: "3 years ago, you traveled back in time". Does anyone know what she meant be that? ( 22:40, August 23, 2017 (UTC))